Himura Morimiya
Himura Morimiya is a close friend of Nero’s – the two have often been said to act like brothers. Initially the two didn’t like each other much (Nero’s initial disdain for nobility leaving no small impression on Himura) but they became friends during a training exercise in which they were attacked by real Hollows and both released their Zanpakuto for the first time. Appearance Himura is a young man of average build, standing at a fair height of 5’7”. He has distinctive scarlet-red hair which is presumed to be the source of his name (“Scarlet Village”). His skin is fairly tanned, given his extensive training since a young age to become a proper Shinigami. Himura often wears robes of some kind, being used to them from both his noble upbringing and Shinigami uniform. However, if it would be inappropriate to, he usually wears a pair of comfortable jeans and a layered-shirt with a skull on it. However he is never seen without his favorite hat, a blue officer’s hat with a medallion depicting the symbol of his family on it. Personality Himura is a studious but relaxed person. He was kind of high-strung until he was taken under Shunsui Kyoraku’s wing – after which he began to mellow out. Personal Traits Himura’s only real distinctive traits are his choices of outfits (given his preference for robes), his scarlet red hair, and his officer’s hat. History Himura was born as the last son to the head of the Morimiya house – a minor noble family that acted as retainers to the Kuchiki house. As they were born on the same day and were both the last children produced, it was quickly decided that he would marry his cousin Izumi who, while sharing his last name, was a member of the branch house. As Himura grew up Izumi was his only real friend – he wasn’t liked well by his siblings because of his naturally high spirit power which made him favored in the eyes of the adults. The two were very close and eventually entered the Shinigami Academy together despite the initial protest of Izumi’s father of her doing so. While in the academy they met Nero and his group – who had been recruited off of the streets also due to their naturally high abilities. However, he and Nero initially got off on the wrong foot because of Nero’s premature assumption that they would act high-and-mighty because of their Nobility. One day while on a training mission to the human world some fellow classmates smuggled along some Hollow bait as a prank. However they accidentally activated it and called real Hollows to their location. After being separated from the group, Himura and Nero had no choice but to rely on each other to survive as they had gotten surrounded by Hollows. During the battle they both called forth their real zanpakuto – replacing the training zanpakuto they were given – and activated their Shikai. Himura was surprised that he had a dual-sword zanpakuto, and had to quickly explain to Nero that it had only occurred twice before and they belonged to Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake. After defeating the hollows with their new weapons, they made an agreement to hide its existence from the officials. After this moment the two became fast friends both from having fought together and having to spend time together to ensure Nero wouldn't blab about his zanpakuto. Equipment Himura’s main weapon is his Zanpakuto, an extremely rare dual-sword type that takes its sealed form as a pair of Wakizashi, one slightly longer than the other. Powers and Abilities Phsyical Abilities Strong Fighter: Himura has a fair amount of strength in him. Expert Swordsman: Himura’s greatest strength is his ability to battle with one or both of his zanpakuto swords. Extreme Speed: Himura is very fast, being even faster than Nero when both are using Flash Steps. Magical Abilities Very High Magical Power: Himura has always had very high spiritual/magical power. Proficient Spellcaster: Himura isn’t the best spellcaster, but he’s far from the worst. Bankai Practitioner: Himura is capable of using Bankai – the highest state of a Zanpakuto’s power. Magic Space Magic is Himura’s preferred magic style. Space is a very unusual alignment to have, but there are a handful of examples they've seen. Among his skills are Teleportation, Increase and Decreasing of Distance, and “Spatial Collapse”. Demon Arts “Kidou” are Himura’s first magic style, being the magic learned by Shinigami in the Seireitei. Category:Characters